Forum:2004-09-25. In Memory of Megawacky, by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 25/09/2004 11:36 AM :I just realized something: tomorrow it will be exactly one year since Megawacky Max had updated the Megawacky Dimension - and the last time before he had shut down one of the best HA! sites on the internet. My, how the time flies...or drags... :I remember when I first visited that site in 2002, I think, to read Project Phoebe. That is, by far the BEST HEY ARNOLD FANFIC EVER CREATED(and longest, but that made it all the more enjoyable). I don't think anyone will ever come close to matching the detail and humor of that crossover, and will always stand out as the fanfic to end all fanfics. :I also liked the art on the site. DrkDarage(?)'s work was crazy-good, but so were a lot of other authors ( I especially liked the Phoebe Cheetah piece) :I had visited the site today, with the lingering hope that there would be just one more update, but that obviously is out of the question. I'm still blown away by how well done that site is! Even now, after several months of inactivity, the site remains working. What I mean is when you first enter you're greated by one of the HA! characters in their own unique way (except at night time, when the characters are asleep), and the accurate time of day; yes, it IS the 25 of September! :I am gonna be heartbroken when the site is finally inaccessible, but until then, I just wanna salute Megawacky Max for creating the Megawacky Dimension. It was fun while it lasted ^_^ ---- Eve4000, 27/09/2004 9:04 PM :wow, it has been a year. I miss that place, though. It was the coolest HA! site EVER!!! ---- Cool, 29/09/2004 9:37 AM :I just realized something: tomorrow it will be exactly one year since Megawacky Max had updated the Megawacky Dimension - and the last time before he had shut down one of the best HA! sites on the internet. My, how the time flies...or drags... :Yeah, as soon as the site was down for that short time, I mailed him and pretty much said, "Put it the hell back up!"…and he did. :) :I remember when I first visited that site in 2002, I think, to read Project Phoebe. That is, by far the BEST HEY ARNOLD FANFIC EVER CREATED(and longest, but that made it all the more enjoyable). I don't think anyone will ever come close to matching the detail and humor of that crossover, and will always stand out as the fanfic to end all fanfics. :Hmm, I dunno, I haven’t read that particular fic. My #1 fanfic is MDT’s (aka Shaun Blankenship’s) "Same In The End". I don’t think anyone will come close to writing a fic like that. Over 30 chapters, DVD-like extras, and the very few fics out there that surpass 100,000 words. Here’s the link: :I also liked the art on the site. DrkDarage(?)'s work was crazy-good, but so were a lot of other authors ( I especially liked the Phoebe Cheetah piece) :http://drkdarkage.deviantart.com/ - He/she also has an account @ side7.com :http://neoslashott.deviantart.com/ - Just decided to throw this in, here is Adree’s account on DA. :I had visited the site today, with the lingering hope that there would be just one more update, but that obviously is out of the question. I'm still blown away by how well done that site is! Even now, after several months of inactivity, the site remains working. What I mean is when you first enter you're greated by one of the HA! characters in their own unique way (except at night time, when the characters are asleep), and the accurate time of day; yes, it IS the 25 of September! :I mailed Max awhile back and he was planning for one or two last "really big" updates. I should get in contacts with him and see how things are going with that. Yes, his site is very visually appealing – even for it being five years old. I believe the site opened in 1999. I bet back then it was pretty tuff to make website graphics like that. He also has an account @ DA. :I am gonna be heartbroken when the site is finally inaccessible, but until then, I just wanna salute Megawacky Max for creating the Megawacky Dimension. It was fun while it lasted ^_^ :Well, if you really like something from that site, save it! Pics, c&p info and whatnot. When a site goes offline for good, all content and pictures – anything – on that site is then up for grabs by other websites. :About your "It was fun while it lasted" quote, all of the original webmasters of the original HA! sites are getting OLD! Kim (Unofficial) has gone to college, Contessia (Nadine) is in law school. Max I’m sure is getting on with his life, isn’t he like 24? Don, the owner of the largest site ever is 42 – but he was never a young webmaster to begin with…he was 35 when his site opened in summer 97. Like I have stated before, the HA! era has passed. It had its time to shine, "back in the day". A lot of the first, good sites, other then the ones above, went offline some time ago, with url’s and webmasters all but forgotten. Helga Pataki2’s site and Gerald’s Gateway of Tales for example were on the net long before I was an active member in the HA community, let alone even introduced to the Internet – I started using it in high school in 1999 and didn’t really get involved with HA! until 2001 – by then a lot of good sites went offline. And the sites today have no saying power. Even with my site being 2 years old, a lot of sites have come and gone in my sites lifetime. And now I even find it harder to try and update regularly. I almost didn’t even make my next update in October, I have been to busy and preoccupied with other things. :I haven’t worked on anything HA in like 2-3 months. I have many of the documents I need on file, but just haven’t had the time to organize, write, summarize, etc. And with YTV’s ever lacking showing of the series – it has been temporally taken off – I really can’t get ahead in any of my projects. The series hasn’t been in regular rotation in more than 2 years on that network, and even then when I started watching the show regularly, I just caught the tail end of those frequent airings. I, for one, think there is a big lacking of HA! fans in Canada too – or maybe they just don’t get themselves heard. I think there may be more in South America for cryin’ out loud! :Its crazy – the last new site to pop up was Niels’ Arnold Neighborhood, and that was already a year ago. I think the 2nd generation sites have all been presented, mine I think being the most strongest one. If any other sites out there pop up hereafter, they should be considered as the 3rd and final generation. :Likey me rant? :-Stephen